Scratazon
Scratazon is a species of Alien saber-tooth squirrels that visited Earth in the past with the goal of harvesting all the planet's acorns, described in behind-the-scenes on the Ice Age: Collision Course DVD as an alien species of "all-female scrat amazons", but there was also reference to them using their teeth to attract males (whether alien males or earthly mammals, like Scrat, is not clarified). Biography Before the movies As early as the Cambrian period, Scratazon discovered the Earth and that countless oak trees existed on the planet. For the following millions of years, Scratazons continued to visit Earth to harvest the planet for acorns. One day, they returned to discover the planet had been leveled by an asteroid, including many of the oak trees having been wiped out. As a result, the aliens created in what is now the Dinosaur World a temple with two statues in their image with a secret chamber containing an obelisk that pictured the extinction of trilobites during the Cambrian period, the Cretaceous extinction event, and the eventual extinction of all Ice Age species, predicting that another asteroid would bring the Ice Age to an end. This obelisk also foreshadowed that Scratazons would return to Earth again before this. They left a UFO behind for a single earth creature that discovered the obelisk to escape on, with as many harvested acorns as possible, where it would be subsequently picked up by the mothership. However, the UFO was frozen in a glacier during an unspecified time in the ice age period, so this never came to be until Scrat accidentally discovered it at the beginning of Ice Age: Collision Course. Scrat: Spaced Out When Scrat finally decided to use the UFO he stumbled upon to get back to Earth, the UFO was picked up by the Scratazon mothership. Scrat and his acorn were taken aboard, and the destroyed UFO tossed into the asteroid, causing it to accelerate toward the Earth faster than it had been. On the ship, three Scratazons fought Scrat for the acorn, to the point where they had used the laser beams on the UFOs to retrieve the nut in a tug-of-war. However, this resulted in creating a Black Hole due to the strain causing one of the acorn's "nutrogen" to break apart, destroying the mothership, as well as sucking the Scratazons. Scrat, however, escaped with his acorn, but it was immediately sucked back into the black hole before it closed up. Scrat's Nutty Adventure Scrat loses his acorn inside a Scratazon temple, and sets out to collect the crystal nuts in order to unlock it and retrieve his prize. He succeeds, only to be beamed up to a Scratazon ship that appears above the temple. A Scratazon then emerges to face Scrat. Appearances *Scrat: Spaced Out *Scrat's Nutty Adventure Traits Scratazons were very colorful and intelligent extraterrestrial species that resembled Earth's saber-toothed squirrel species. The only difference was they had humanoid bodies, preferably female. Like most female humanoids, they had a curvy physique complete with breasts and wide hips. They also had antennae on top of their heads that were used for telepathic communication. They were said to have attracted males with their front saber-like teeth and cracked acorn shells with their back teeth. The Scratazons wore skin tight suits that was also used as space outfits, allowing them to travel through the cosmos without risk of freezing. During space travel, the suits activate an energy helmet to provide oxygen for them. One thing the Scratazons were known for was their high intellect and advanced technology, as evidenced by the UFO and electric staffs. Trivia *The Scratazons' UFO that Scrat discovered frozen in a glacier may have been the same frozen UFO seen in the first movie when Manny, Sid, Diego, and Roshan were trying to find a way out of the ice cave. *Scratazons appear to be designed after Scratte. Category:Deleted material Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Saber-tooth squirrels Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Scrat: Spaced Out Category:Female